Growing up Greasy I: Cliques
by Lyn316
Summary: Kit is Sodapops twin sister, a cheerleader, and Sherrilyn aka Cherry Valance bestfriend. The Greaser/Soc barrier had never been bad enough to effect her friendship with Socs even if she is a Greaser. At least until now. Part 1 of 4.
1. Chapter 1

"Kit!" my older brother yelled.

"Another minute, Darry," I called back.

"Kit-Kat Grace Curtis I'm leaving now with or without you!" I sighed and grabbed the bag I used to carry my school books. I ran out of my room (stopping briefly to kiss my parents goodbye) and met Darry by the front door.

"For once can you be on time?" he asked me as we got into his green mustang. It had been a "gift" from Okalahoma University. They really wanted my quarterback of a brother to go play football for them.

"Geez Dar, you've been late everyday this week because you've slept in."

"We're five minutes late."

"Which is why I set the clocks ten minutes forward. Don't worry I told mom and dad. I didn't want you to be late for practice again."

"You're a pain."

"I have to complement Sodapop." I thought of my twin brother. I wasn't like him except when it came to our looks. Even then we were different. We both had the same oval shaped face and blond hair (mine gold and his bronze). Our eyes were different colors (his light brown and mine hazel) but they both were bright and caring.

"I wish you were more like him. Then I would only have to worry about Ponyboy."

"Haha very funny Darrell." I thought about my younger brother. I was more like him, but I think that was because he took after me. We both love to read and write. I wasn't very good when it came to drawing, but I often encouraged him to draw.

"Kit!" I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had spaced out on Darry.

"What was the question?"

"I thought you didn't have cheerleading practice today." I am I cheerleader and we usually have practice the same time the football team does. That's why I usually go to school a half hour early like Darry did. He had weight training in the morning and actual practice after school.

"We don't. We have a fund raising meeting." His mouth formed an "O" shape. We pulled into the senior parking lot and I was not surprised to see most of the team there waiting for him. I unbuckled my seat belt as my door was opened for me.

"You set the clocks forward, didn't you?" Paul Holden asked me leaning on the door. I smiled as he held his hand out to help me out. I grabbed my bag and took his hand.

"You owe me," I told him. He smiled at me. I looked at his watch and saw that I was ten minutes late. "Golly, I'm late! I'll see you guys later." I ran towards the door and hollered bye to Darry over my shoulder. I could have sworn I heard the team laughing as I entered the building.

"Our next order of business is…" Christie stopped when I entered the room. "You're earlier than usually."

"I set the clocks forward." She smiled at me. I could see what Darry liked about her. She had a sweet smile and had golden blond hair with crystal blue eyes. I wished they would go out already, but they didn't want to be the typical football Captain and Head Cheerleader couple.

"Well that's one way to get him here on time," she told me approvingly. I took a seat next to my best friend Sherrilyn. She had strawberry blond hair which was getting redder and redder every day.

"What have we done?" I asked her.

"We actually just started." She smiled and looked me over. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"Back to Prom," Christie said. "The theme is the Twenties. I'm head of the Prom Committee so I want them and us to be working close together."

"Why? They'll mess everything up." I looked at the girl who spoke. Her name was Betsy and she was a sophomore. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She is your classic rich snob. All the girls on the team are rich (with the exception of me) but only she and a few others were stuck up.

"We want to try and bring the two together," Christie explained annoyed. She hated Betsy as much as I did. "We need ideas for fundraising. We could have a bake sale, but that only brings in so much money."

"We could have a kissing booth and give everyone a kiss who donates," Sherrilyn suggested.

"Do you really want to give some hoodlum a kiss?" Betsy replied her eyes on me. That's what my type of people are called. Poor JDs who will probably be booked into jail more than once in their life. We're known as Greaser's by them, and they are known as Socs to us. Christie had threatened to kick any girl off the team who used those words. She knew I didn't want to join the team because I knew I would be called a Greaser. I wasn't going to, but she got Darry on her side who then got our parents on their side.

"They couldn't afford it," Stephanie (Betsy's friend) assured her. I felt my hand tighten into a fist. If we were on the street I would have decked her right there. That was one of the main difference between the two groups. My kind reacts based on their emotions while the snobs acted cool and planted fake smiles on their faces. The one on Stephanie's face right made my blood boil.

"Stop that!" Christie ordered. You could tell she was annoyed. "I don't think the School Board would have approved it anyway."

"We could ask businesses to donate money," Jaime suggested. She was a junior with light brown hair and green eyes. I liked her cause she was really a sweet girl. "We could have the top two sponsors be allowed to sit on the field during the Junior VS Senior football game."

"I like that," Christie replied approvingly. "We'll do that along with the bake sale. Speaking of the football game, Jaime you'll be head junior coach." Every Friday before Prom, the Senior boys always played a game of football against the junior boys. All Junior and Senior girls are allowed to try out to be a cheerleader for this one game. Being chosen as Head Junior cheerleader was a honor. There was no head senior since the cheerleading captain was always a senior. She would be the head for the Senior class.

"Thanks Chris." Christie smiled.

"You've earned it."

"What about assistants?" Betsy asked. A sophomore would be picked to help the Junior Captain and a Freshman would be picked to help the Senior Coach. The upper classman on the team decided who got the honor.

"As you know the Juniors and Seniors had a meeting yesterday to discusses this. Betsy you'll be Junior Assistant." Christie didn't look to happy over that one. Sherrilyn and I shared a look. There were two more freshman just like Betsy on the team. The bell rang and we all stood and gathered our things.

"Oh one more thing ladies. Kit, you were voted Senior assistant." I heard someone say what but I didn't care. I, Kit Curtis, a greaser, had been voted assistant.

* * *

So Review and tell me if I should go on ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"I still can't believe you got voted assistant," Sherrilyn said for the third time that day.

"It is pretty jolly," I agreed.

"And out of the blue," Dorothy (a freshman cheerleader added. "But I'm happy you got it. You deserve it more than anyone."

"Thanks that means a lot. I didn't think I was going to get it."

"Why not?" Jaime asked me. "You're always at every meeting or practice and you know how to do a ton of gymnastic stunts." I picked up the lunch tray before I answered.

"But I'm not heavily liked." Stephanie made a snort sound. Betsy didn't have lunch this period, so the only person she could and would eat with is us. She was too good for the other girls who were her type since she was a cheerleader.

"You have lots of talent though. That's what we care about." I was about to thank her when a voice spoke from behind me.

"Wanna know what I'm about?" I turned to see a guy with black shoulder length hair and a white T-Shirt that emphasized his muscular chest. Jaime gave me a questioning look. I shrugged to let her know that I had no idea who this person was.

I ignored the guy and put food on my tray. Since my parents didn't make a lot of money the school gave me and my brothers a certain amount of cash to spend on food each week. Sometimes it was nice to eat in the lunchroom. Sometimes the spoiled kids picked fights with the poorer kids. Sometimes my kind mistook me for the type my friends were.

"So when exactly is the football banquet?"

"The week between Prom and the Senior vs. Juniors game," Sherrilyn answered me.

"Oh, is Cinderella going to the ball?" I turned my head to face the jerk behind me.

"Why don't you shut it before you get it shut for you?" The guy looked surprised that I said what I did.

"You going to shut it for me?"

"Get lost," Jaime told him as she pulled me to the regular lunch line. I was suppose to be in the other because they had the paperwork that said I got free lunch.

"Jaime I…"

"Need to stay here," she finished for me. "You think I'm gonna let you in that line with that hood. I'll pay for you."

"Jaime come on…"

"Kit, don't argue." She watched him get into the other line. "Golly does he ever look scary."

"Probably runs around with that Dallas Winston," Dorothy added.

"Dally isn't scary." Three pairs of eyes looked at me.

Dallas was one of the most feared "hoodlums" known by them. He was known through out the school even though he was a freshman like me. He actually fought a really rich Senior last month and took the guy's class ring. It was the other guys fault for thinking Dally would allow himself to be beaten up. He was one of the guys in Darry's "gang" as my mother called it. He was one of the four guys my brothers grew up with. He was family and was actually a great guy when you had the chance to get to know him.

"He's a greaser!" Stephanie yelled disgusted. People stared at her and I did too in shock.

"He's a better person than you'll ever be," I snapped as Jaime paid for my food. We walked towards the table but a voice made me stop.

"Should've known you were one of Dallas' broads," the guy from before said. I turned around and the guy looked over my body without shame. "Don't know why he waste his time with Silva as his official girlfriend over you. What a waste."

"What the hell is your problem? Are you always this idiotic?"

"Why you scared, baby?" I looked past him to the table where Soda and the gang ate lunch at. It was empty which meant they were probably at the store. I was on my own.

"I've seen kids scarier than you." He took a step towards me and looked like he wanted to hit me. I felt someone behind me, but kept my attention on the guy in front of me. I watched his face tense.

"Hey Darry. I didn't realize she was your girl."

"Come on Kit," Darry said pushing me away from the guy. Darry turned and looked back at the guy. "Oh, and stay the hell away from my sister, Brendan." I looked to see the guy's reaction and saw him looking me over, again.

"See you around, Kit." Darry gave me a shove and I saw he was fuming mad.

"Who is he?" I asked Darry a bit worried.

"New kid from Boston. He got expelled for bring a heater to school and shooting a kid in the kneecap."

"Jeepers," I answered. When I realized where we were going to eat I freaked. "Darry are you kidding?"

"Kit you know if the gang was he…"

"It's fine." Darry usually sat at the senior Jock table. No underclassman was suppose to sit there unless invited. Darry usually made me sit there if the gang wasn't there and trouble was brewing.

"You okay, Kit?" Christie asked when we approached the table. I nodded and noticed Harry (who sat next to Paul) along with the rest of the table slid down a seat to make room. Paul moved over one as well to open a seat for me between him and Darry.

"Thanks guys," I said as I took the seat.

"What was he saying?" Paul asked me. He shifted himself so he could look right at me.

"Just some super dumb stuff," I answered. "He actually suggested I was a person's mistress." I went to take a bite of my burger but stopped. I had lost my appetite because of the jerk.

"Let me know if he bothers you again, will yea." I smiled at my brother's friend.

"Thanks, Paul, I will." He smiled at me and I looked down at my food to hide a blush. I really didn't want to eat. Darry most have noticed because he said something about it.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. I feel really bad about since Jaime paid for it." I noticed Darry's face and explained before he could say something. "She didn't want me to go in the other line that the guy was in. She actually pulled me in line with her."

"Well then there is no reason you should waste the piece of cake," Christie told me in her cheerful voice with a wink from Darry's other side. I smiled at her.

"Except for the amount of calories," Suzy (Sherry's red head sister) said. Christie rolled her eyes and I had to cover my mouth to suppress my laughter. I took a bite of my cake. I (like my brothers) enjoyed chocolate cake, but unlike my brothers I didn't really love it. I preferred Vanilla at times which they couldn't stand.

"So, Darrell, you still think your 'gang' can beat us at football?" Harry asked.

"I still think we can," Darry replied as he took a bite of my cake. I gave him a slight glare, but he didn't see it. Christie saw it and lowered her head so the others couldn't see that she laughed.

"So let's play this Saturday," Harry suggested. "You have seven people, right?" Darry was about to answer, but I cut him off.

"We actually have six this weekend. Our youngest brother is going to a Science Faire at the University of Oklahoma with our parents." It looked like a light bulb was going off in Darry's head. He (as per usual) had forgotten about Pony's plans.

"Bash at Darry's," Tom announced as the bell rung.

"You show up with a keg and I'll slam the door in your face," I threatened as I gathered my things.

"You want me to walk you?" Paul asked. "My class is down the hall from yours."

"And around the corner," I added. "Thanks but I'll be fine in my next class."

"You have homeroom, right?" Darry asked me.

"Yep."

"I got practice after school."

"I'll be fine Darrell." I said my goodbyes and headed to my next class where I knew I would be safe. I'd be in the class with my boys minus my preppy brother Darry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

I was sitting in my seat reading one of my favorite books when a boy grabbed my face. His brown eyes scanned my face.

"Not a scratch on her," my twin's best friend announced proudly.

"Cut it out, Steve," I said pushing his hand away from my face. He was tall and lean with black hair that was very greasy.

"That's cause she learned how to fight growing up with us," Dallas Winston replied sitting on top of the desk next to me. He had platinum blond hair with blue eyes cold as ice. He usually frightened people, but he never scared me. "The chick didn't have a chance." Steve hopped on top of my desk as he laughed.

"But she doesn't fight," Soda reminded them as he sat in his seat behind me.

"It wasn't a girl fight, Dally," I said patiently.

"I told you," Johnny told Steve as he sat in the seat in front of me. "She wouldn't do that." He had black eyes with black greasy hair. He was close friends with Ponyboy and was like a kid brother to me. My family kind of adopted him since his family is so messed up. Most nights he stayed for dinner at our house since he hated going home. His parents fought too much and took it out on him.

"Thanks Johnny," I thanked with a smile.

"So what happened?" Steve asked as he began to comb his hair.

"Nothing. This guy was just bothering me."

"Bothering how?" I gave Dally a glare and looked him in the eye.

"Bothering as in accusing me of being one of your broads."

"What?!" Soda yelled. He could be very protective of his twin sister at times.

"Did he hit you?" Johnny asked as there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Winston and Mr. Randle off the desk." They both got off, but Darry leapt onto my desk.

"No but he looked like he wanted to."

"Why?" Steve questioned.

"Because she said she saw kids scarier than me." We all looked up to see Brendan standing by the seat next to me. He gave me a devilish grin. "I guess I can't stay away from you."

"Don't bet your ass on it," Soda warned. It was official: he had to stop hanging out with Steve.

"Easy Soda," I soothed quietly. I looked up at Brendan. "Why don't you just keep your trap shut?" He laughed, but stopped when he noticed Dally.

"Hello Dallas." Dally's hand tightened on my desk which alarmed me. Dallas never flinched. I searched his face and found rage on it

"Brendan," Dally said with pure venom. I'd be a liar to say I wasn't scared.

"Mr. Randle and Mr. Winston in your seats now," the teacher ordered. Dally leapt off my desk and looked Brendan in the eye. Steve clapped Dally on the shoulder and the two of them walked to the other side of the room to their seats. I pulled out the events quiz I had been given in English as the teacher took roll. I tapped my pencil against the desk trying to remember the answer to the last question. I finally gave up and decided to ask.

"Johnny Cade." Johnny turned around and looked at me. "When was the first Mickey Mouse episode?" Johnny smiled. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"You've spent how much time watching it with Two-Bit?"

"I know." I giggled. "I can't remember the answer, though."

"Boy you get around," Brendan noticed. "Don't you." Soda jumped out of his seat. Johnny caught him before he could hit Brendan.

"Mr. Curtis is something wrong?" We all looked at our teacher.

"Sodapop Curtis if you don't sit I swear," I muttered under my breath. He heard my threat and shook Johnny off of him. They both sat down.

"No Sir," Soda assured. "Not at all." The bell rang and I booked it out of there before any of them could get up.

***

"Two-Bit!" The guy I had chased for a minute turned. He had rusty colored hair and pretty gray eyes. He was a grade ahead of me and should've been a junior, but he got held back a year.

"Hey Kitty," he greeted using Soda's nick name for me. He was part of my brothers' "gang". "What's wrong?" I smiled to reassure him since he seemed worried.

"Nothing. I need a ride home is all." He grinned.

"What no cheerleading for the greaser girl who is a Soc." I hit his chest for using the words he did. "Greaser" and "Soc" were two words not in my vocabulary. "So why didn't you ask me earlier for a ride?"

"I don't know. I guess I forgot."

"Or you just wanted to see me tense up cause you think it's sexy."

"Eww Two-Bit," I complained. The one rule I always had was not to get involved with one of the guys in the gang. Johnny was standing with Steve and Soda by the car.

"Aww man," Steve complained when he saw me. "We got to fit her in."

"Come on Steve," Soda replied. Steve could sometimes be jealous of my closeness with his best friend. I couldn't wait until the two of them got girlfriends. That would be a laugh.

"But we were going to meet up with Sheppard and the guys."

"Sorry I bothered you," I told Two-Bit as I walked away.

"Kit!" I heard Soda call. "Get back here." I ignored him and headed towards Miss Samson's room. She was the cheerleading couch and taught English. Sometimes some of the cheer girls hung out there after school while she tutored students. Hopefully Jaime or Christie were there to give me a lift. I stop halfway there when I remembered she had a doctors appointment.

"Dang," I swore to myself. I turned to go another way when I bumped into someone I didn't want to see.

"Well hello Miss Curtis," Brendan greeted.

"Brendan," I muttered as I tried to walk past him.

"Hang on," he said putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "I want to apologized…" He looked over my figure again. "For earlier."

"Apology not accepted," I replied shoving past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Let go!"

"I'm not finished with you."

"Brendan!" The two of turned to see Dallas walking towards us at full speed. He looked extremely furious. I took a step towards him and put a hand on his chest.

"Walk me to the football field?" I asked and begged at the same time. I was afraid he'd get into another fight. Dally shook my hand off and stepped in front of me. I stepped in front Dally and leaned my weight onto Dally forcing him to put his arm around my shoulder. "Dallas, please?" He looked from my pleading face to Brendan's.

"Your lucky punk!" he said fuming mad. "Touch her again and I'll re-arrange your face. Come on Kit." He pulled me away from Brendan and I didn't look back as we turned our backs to the new kid.

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. With school and all I'll be able to update more often. Remember to REVIEW!


End file.
